ficlet - The Mona Lisa
by Izora Jade
Summary: Warnings at the top -- Heero tries to make Duo feel better about himself after his appearance is slightly altered


Title: The Mona Lisa

Author: Izora Jade 

Pairings: 1x2 -- duh

Rating: G -- all warm and fuzzy and sappy (what I get for working on somethin' real serious on the side)

Notes: This is based on a true story that unfortunately never happened to me.

!!~sorry for the cross-post~!! (bows humbly)

Disclaimer: If I owned these animes, I probably wouldn't be writing this stupid story. I don't own them, thus I am writing this story. I'm warning you now, if you try and sue you'll get exactly what I have. Nothing. 

Feedback: Yes please! ^_^

          "Mr. Youmans," Heero called as art class ended. "I have a question." 

          The 'Jesus-teacher', with his long brown hair and beard, turned to the sound of his favorite student's voice.

          "Yes?" 

          "I was wondering if I could use the art room after school. I want to paint a portrait." 

          Mr. Youmans was slightly confused. "Don't you have a photograph of them?" 

          Heero tried no to smirk. 

          "Let me explain...."

          "Heero, this isn't funny!" Duo whined as Heero dragged him into the art room by his wrist. 

          "I know it isn't funny. I'm not trying to be funny."

          "Good, because if you were you'd be failing miserably."

          "Don't be so cross." 

          "Then don't make me do this." 

          Heero turned Duo to face him in the safety of the art room. He stared down on his beautiful boyfriend's pouting face and squeezed his upper arms. 

          "Do you think something so stupid matters to me?" Heero asked, appalled that Duo would think he was so shallow. 

          "You won't want to kiss me now," Duo sulked. 

          Heero had to smile at his folly. 

          Slowly he leaned over and let his lips brush against Duo's. 

          "No more kisses until you let me do this." 

          "But Heero--!" 

          "No buts, Duo. You're beautiful." 

          Duo crossed his arms over his chest angrily. 

          "See, you're avoiding kissing me." 

          Heero sighed as he set the canvas on his easel, taking out his paints. 

          "Do I avoid things, Duo?" 

          Duo couldn't even answer 'yes' with a semi-straight face. "No, you don't."

          "Okay then. Now sit down." 

          Duo sagged down on the seat, his mouth set firmly in a tight line. 

          "Well, that's not a very attractive smile," Heero scolded. 

          "That's because it's not a smile," Duo growled. 

          "Are you determined to make this difficult for the both of us?"

          "Yes." 

          "I should have guessed," Heero sighed in exasperation. 

          Duo noticed the frustration in Heero's eyes. Heero wasn't one to be thwarted. 

          He knew Duo was trying hard to make him feel better about the latest addition to his appearance; he should try in return, shouldn't he?

          He watched as Heero started brushing on a background to detail after he had Duo painted. 

          When Heero turned back around, Duo sucked it up and smiled at him, exposing the heinous braces that were behind this whole portrait painting and lack of self-confidence. 

          The light in Heero's eyes was enough to make it worthwhile, though. 

          He tired not to look at the painting as Heero slowly brought the simple brush strokes to life. 

          It took a long time, five hours, seeming longer to Duo because he was the subject matter and none to pleased about it. 

          "There," Heero finally announced. "It could use a little work, but...." 

          Duo turned his head to see the creation Heero had concocted. 

          He almost fell out of his seat.

          "Am I really that beautiful...?" he asked in a hush as he stared at the painting. 

          He was sitting in a beautiful field of flowers, wrapped in silk cloth like a Roman goddess, holding a bowl of light. His smile was dominant, the braces not looking so horrible as he thought. 

          "You are to me," Heero whispered back, sitting down on a table and pulling Duo into his lap. 

          "Do you know the story of the Vestal Virgins?" Heero asked, letting his nose bump against Duo's, staring into his beautiful violet eyes. "You know how they kept a fire burning for the goddess Vesta?" he continued, trailing a finger across Duo's lower lip. "You are my light in the dark and nothing so simple as braces is every going to change how brightly you shine."

          Hearing such beautifully fumbled words and seeing pink show upon Heero's cheeks was wonderfully rare and just made Duo feel warm inside. 

          Heero loved him, and Heero was so good to him....

          Then he took Duo's lips into his own, letting his tongue trail around the familiar comfort of Duo's mouth.

          Duo melted into the sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around Heero's shoulders, letting his fingers trail through his soft, messy hair. 

          "Maybe you wanna go out and get some smoothies?" Heero asked between kisses. "I heard those things hurt like hell the first day. Maybe something cool will help? My treat for making you sit there for the past five hours."

          "Maybe...." Duo breathed back, littering Heero's jaw with small, light kisses. "Right now your kisses are all I need to feel just fine...."

          "Well then, I'll just have to kiss you some more," Heero teased as their lips reconnected.

          Maybe getting braces wasn't such a bad thing after all...at least not with all the extra special treatment!

~owari~


End file.
